Cullens in my hometown
by girl-guide-dropout
Summary: Imagine if when you come back from spring break you hear of some new kids in your class. Once you get there you realize there may be some more secrets than who has your eraser at school.
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the doors, I was hit once more by the overwhelming smell of Axe. It was horrendous. They can sit there and say it isn't allowed as much as they want but it obviously wasn't doing any good. I sighed loudly. Spring Break was over and what did I have to show for it? Nothing, Zip, diddly squat. The best I had done was getting my Art homework done.

I had heard some new students were joining our class. They were older 17 or 18, but had ended up in our class. It was something about them being too good at French to join the basic French program at the high school and yet not good enough at it for the immersion class. So they naturally went and lumped them with us.

I walked through the hallways, noticing the differences in everyone. Zoë looked tanned and Nicole had a new haircut.

"Nikkita!" I turned around at the call of my name. Behind was Emerson with a huge grin on her face. She had been one of my best friends since Kindergarten. Her short light brown hair was tied back in a ponytail brining even more attention to her blue eyes that were full of excitement.

"Hey, Emerson! What have you been doing?" I asked her.

"The norm, babysitting and dancing 24/7. Yeesh, does your hair get darker in the sunlight?" She asked. It was true; my hair had once been a dirty blonde but with every summer got darker and darker. I was okay with it though. It looked pretty next to my super pale skin.

"Practically, are you excited about the new kids?"

"Let me get this straight. You're terrified of rabid grade sevens and yet when a bunch of really old kids come you're all, yeah!"

"Pretty much!" I answered before laughing.

"Hey!" Said two voices behind us. We turned around and faced Brianna and Cat. Brianna was tanned although still had her pretty curly (although slightly crazy) hair. Cat on the other hand looked like she had gotten even tougher.

"Does anyone know what class we have now?" Asked Cat. We had just gotten to our lockers and she was staring in puzzlement at the schedule.

"Math class" I answered. "Or is it gym?"

"No idea. Ask?" Emerson replied. We all nodded. Cat closed and locked her locker as we headed off to our class. Thankfully we had our lockers right next to the class so it was maybe two paces and we were there. I walked into the classroom followed by my friends.

All the walls in the classroom were painted a light green. At the beginning of the year I had hated it. But, now I was starting to enjoy it. The desks were all in lines like normal. Although all the dictionaries neatly put away was an uncommon sight.

"Oh my, gosh!" I heard Emma breathe. Standing in front of us was the cutest guy I had ever seen before in my entire life. He had amazing brown/blonde hair and piercing butterscotch eyes. At second glance I noticed their extreme pale skin. Every one of the older kids had it and me... Calm down and breathe I thought to myself. He's not that cute. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mme.

"Guys! Get a grip! Madame is right there, let's go ask." I stage whispered. Thankfully they followed me to her desk while I asked her what subject was next. It turned out to be Math. As we headed out the door t our lockers I stole a peek at the new kids. They were all talking to each other in low voices. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying. I had weird hearing for a human; I coudn't hear high pitches or anything but I could hear from further away.

"It's not a good idea!"

"But my vision!"

"Someone will recognize us."

"We'll have to risk it. You heard Carlisle."

"Suddenly they stopped talking. I could feel their eyes drilling into my back. I turned around to face them. "Hi, my name is Nikkita."

"My name is Edward." One of them answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! If you have any ideas send them in too!**

"Alice"

"Emmett"

"Rosalie"

"Jasper"

"Bella"

My friends all introduced themselves also. I peered into each of their faces trying to see the words in their minds. They all had a very confused look on their faces. Suddenly I picked up on something. I had a weird ability to know what people are thinking. Sometimes it's words, sometimes just feelings or pictures. One of them was giving off a very strange thought. I couldn't pick up on any words, but there were pictures. The pictures were of: one of them was all of them sitting in a room discussing something, another of a plane and the last one of a website page. I tried to sink deeper into the thought to read the page. I got nothing more.

"Hey, Nikkita, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Bella asked. Her face was full of caring and sincerity. I nodded and followed her a few feet away from my friends.

"Do you know what you are?" She asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I answered. I forced my face to show no emotion. I had always been a good actor and I used that to my advantage.

"What would you say if I told you that the world of vampires does exist and you're part of it?"

"It depends what role I played."

"I think you may be a different grouping. A special one of few numbers." Her words sounded odd. As if she had been alive for a few decades more than me, instead of a few years. "You're a demi-vamp."

"Pardon?" I asked. I quit trying to form my face to show no emotion. I let it show my confusion.

"A demi-vamp is like my daughter, although you don't have a vampire parent. That's why we're here. To find out how.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me what you think! I need to know where you want it to go from here. I don't own any of the characters. They are either Stephanie's or my friends/teachers.**

To put it politely was my entire world of what was fact and fiction crumbled down at that very moment. Me, a demi-vamp. I couldn't believe it.

"We don't know how this is possible. How you managed to pull it off." Bella said. We were now at Vermillion Park. She needed somewhere that people weren't constantly staring at us. The park just happened to be close.

"I thought your daughter, Renesmee was a hybrid." I asked. My head was finally clearing and I was once again able to process information.

"How do you know that?" Bella asked. Her face was full of alarm. Suddenly her thoughts came to me in a rush. Fear, she kept on picturing how she could explain it to Edward, her husband. She was a picture thinker.

"You're life is in a book, Twilight." I answered. I tried to keep my voice calm and steady but it was hard and I'm pretty sure I was failing.

"I knew someone would recognize us. Why Carlisle ever gave that Stephanie that dream I will never understand."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind, you can't tell anyone!|"

"Deal," I answered immediately. I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway. Who would believe me? "What about the hybrid thing?"

"Renesmee is the child of a vampire and a human. You're more of a child who has only been half bitten. Although, essentially you are the same. The two of you are neither a vampire nor a human, you're somewhere in between."

"But how is that possible?"

"We don't know."

**Can you deal with Demi-vamps reading Bella's mind? Tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am putting in an effort on getting the next chapter on. Although, I might quit if I don't start getting some more reviews.**

I stared at the ceiling, trying to see the shapes I could see as a child. I was under constant supervision by a vampire. I was allowed to leave the house. But who wants to be seen when you are being babysat by someone in your class. Right now, Edward was with me. When I finished reading the books I would have loved this. Too bad he's really not that much fun in person. Serious party pooper, he kept on mumbling something. He would drive my Art teacher loony.

Knock, knock! Said a voice from outside my window. It was Emmett, his frame filling up the window. It was the sitter switch. At least Emmett was fun. So far he had taught me how to swear in 50 different languages and taught me how to play (and cheat) at over 10 gambling games. He even promised me a ride in my dream car, a jeep Rubicon Wrangler. This would be after Carlisle had finished testing everything to find out how it was possible that I could be a Demi-Vamp.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?" He stared at me intently. His amber eyes staring straight into my blue ones. He didn't blink, not once.

"I was just wondering if Carlisle had finished those tests, yet?"

"Um... well, can we talk about this later? Jasper will be here soon"

Dang it. That meant bad news and he wants Jasper to control my mood. Emmett may be stronger, but with my mind ability and word talk I could beat him without raising a fist. I can spin words to mess people up till they feel guilty and quit, even if they aren't guilty. Suddenly Emmett was at my window, letting Jasper in. "You know, they did invent a front door for this." I said to the two of them. They shrugged their shoulders at the same time. Slightly freaky but that was the least of weird I was about to experience this night.

Suddenly I felt totally happy. I fought to gain control over my mood again. I lost and just accepted the fact that I was going to be happy for a few minutes. Emmett picked me up and carried me to the edge of my bed and sat me down.

"Now, Carlisle has been having some problems testing you. It would be much easier if you lived with us, Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Renesmee would love having you. Bella referred to it as a sleep over." Jasper said.

"But what about my family?" I grinned up at Jasper and Emmett.

"Alice will be hosting a special Art course at the house. It'll be a private lesson. I'm sure you're parents will be thrilled with that."

"Okay!" I agreed and Jasper went out the window. The grin disappeared off my face. I stared at Emmett. He backed away from me mumbling that Jasper should have stayed longer.

"Are you gonna help me pack or not?" I asked.

**Turns out Emmett does have a soft spot. What will happen there? What does it look like? Find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

I was still shocked how well my parents took me moving in with the Cullens, although Jasper does help. I was lying in a gold bed, Bella's old gold bed. She doesn't need it now and they insisted that I wasn't allowed to sleep in a tent outside.

"You okay?" Bella asked. Her amber eyes were deep with concern and worry.

"Yeah." I answered trying to move the least possible.

"You just remind me so much of myself. You're such a klutz, no offense, and you blushing..."

I blushed, blushing was one of those things I have a habit of doing that I would really like to stop. I gave up trying to remain still. I turned onto my back so Bella could see my expression. "Do I talk in my sleep?"

"No and that's probably a good thing. Edward says you dream about crying a lot."

"Can you tell Edward that my dreams are private, please?"

"Sure" Bella grinned at me. "Bet you wish now you could do my shielding trick now!"

"You bet," I mumbled before falling off to sleep.

I had that same dream. I was standing in a room with rice paper wall paper. The room was small but light. Suddenly I could see a shadow through the wall. Someone was sitting there crying. I tried to get to them, to talk to them. But my voice fell short and I couldn't find a way to them. That person meant a lot to me for some reason. It was a boy, by the voice my age or a little older. I had to get to him, comfort him, anything. But I couldn't.

**Review! And bonus question, what does your prince/princess charming look like?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, it's taking me so long to write again. I've had art homework.**

"Nikkita! Nikkita! Wake up!" Said a male voice. Someone was shaking me. It hurt a lot.

"Ow!" I screamed and the shaking stopped. I turned over to see the entire Cullen family staring at me. Emmett was sitting on the bad near my knee with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry about your shoulder. But you wouldn't stop screaming in your sleep." Said Emmett.

"Ya well; I think you might have broken it." I did my best to look angry at him. Carlisle frowned.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you and your dreams, but there is something you need to know." Carlisle said. I was instantly awake.

"What?" I asked.

"We think we might have found another Demi-vamp."

"That's great!"

"Not exactly... the demi-vamp is in China and we can't just leave you here..." I had never seen Carlisle stressed out like he was right now. He was biting his bottom lip and all the muscles in his face were tense.

"So take me with you. Voila, problem is solved!"

"You'd be okay with that? You honestly want to travel to a different continent with some vampire freaks?"

"Why not?"

"You are one weird kid."

"I know, but it's who I am."

**If I don't get some more info on what the perfect prince charming will look like, characteristics I might have to turn this from a romance to a horror and I have nothing against killing Bella, Edward and Jacob.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Due to the response I received I will not be killing Bella, Edward or Jacob, yet. You never know when the story might need an extra twist. **

I love plane rides. It sounds weird, but I love the feeling of going up. Apparently so do vampires. The plane ride was great, but I was still happy to be on solid ground.

Where am I? In China, of course. The architecture was amazing; I always had been a detail person. I was just walking in the door when I heard someone scream. It was just like my dream! The hotel walls were covered in rice papers and someone was screaming and crying. I was terrified, but I had to do something. I walked over to the bathroom and opened it. The sound was definitely louder. I felt all the walls seeing if there was something more than I was seeing. I was just at the wall beside the bath tub and it slide.

I know, super sci-fi, but true.

I walked through the door into a cave. Etched on the walls were pictures. They looked Egyptian? It was truly bizarre. The tunnel was too short for me to stand so I was hunched over. The yelling turned to crying and I began to run. I ran down countless tunnels till I arrived at the door. I put my hand on the door knob and gently turned it.

The door squeaked open. Lying on the floor was a boy; I would guess 15 lying there. He had a medium sized build, like Edward, but gorgeous shaggy black hair. It was long enough to just cover his ears. His skin was as pale as mine but his eyes were enchanting. At first I thought they were blue, but when he saw me they turned hazel and a grin became etched on his face. I never believed in love at first sight. It was the stuff of legends and fairy tales. Ideas given to children to help them sleep, but when I saw him I became a believer. I ran to him.

"My name is David," he whispered in my ear. His voice was hoarse as if he hadn't drunk in days. Suddenly, the door squeaked closed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Sorry I didn't add anything on the bottom of the last story. I just wanted to say thanks to blackrose19902 for the description of David. Did you know David means beloved? I try to keep names as symbolic as possible.**

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Slowly David and I turned to see a tall man standing before us. He had a large build with short hair. I couldn't see his eye colour, but he had a sly grin on his face.

Well, would you look at that? Two demi-vamps with one scream. I really am impressive."

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking in fear.

He strode over. His long legs looking looked strong. There was no way we could out run him. "Hmm, my name is Ethan. You don't need to know my last name."

"You're got mail!" Said my phone. Both David and I started to laugh. Ethan walked behind us.

"Walk down that pathway and don't think about doing anything stupid." He said. His voice more of a sneer now. Slowly Ethan and I rose from the floor. We stayed as close to each other as we could as Ethan ushered us down the pathway. We were going further underground and the pathway was getting narrower. Finally we reached another door. This one was solid oak with tiny symbols carved into it. We pushed on the door and it moved easily. Not a squeak.

Inside was two red velvet beds on opposing sides. They had long canopies. On each side were a refrigerator and a chest. In the middle of the room was a couch in the same fabric as the bed. I didn't get it. Ethan has acted so mean. Why?

"Enjoy!" Ethan said. "I like my dinner to be happy"

Okay, now I get it.

**Bet ya didn't see that one coming! Review please. Also, David has no relation to anyone I know/may know or otherwise .He is merely a figment of my sleep deprived brain.**


End file.
